Captured
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "So, little Shadowhunter," Sebastian hissed into Alec's ear as Alec attempted to kick him. "You think fighting will do you any good? It won't."/ Do whatever you want with me," Alec spat. "Whatever you want from the Clave, they won't give it to you."/ "Oh, it is nothing from the Clave I want." Sebastian smiled through gritted teeth. "It is Clary. I want Clary." (Malec/Clace/Si


**Hey guys. This is a story I literally thought of yesterday and wrote. I know it's probably crappy, but oh well, haha.**

 **The letter was something I wrote a little while ago and thought about maybe making into a story.**

 **At the bottom I just have a tiny announcement, so be sure to read it.**

 **Thanks!**

"So, little Shadowhunter," Sebastian hissed into Alec's ear as Alec attempted to kick him. "You think fighting will do you any good? It won't."

"You're- technically a Shadowhunter too," Alec gasped out. Sebastian's hands tightened around his neck. "But you are not one of us."

Sebastian laughed. his laugh wasn't like any other. Not light and airy like Isabelle's. Not happy like Clary's. Not like Jace's. Not like Alec's. Sabastian's laugh was a cruel one. Filled with cruel humor.

"Cooperate," Sebastian told him, "and I just might not kill you yet. If you do not, well, I will leave that up to your imagination."

Alec kicked his leg back, aiming for where he knew it would hurt, and this time, Sebastian wasn't fast enough. Alec watched with grim satisfaction as he bent down slightly, and cried out, his grip on Alec lessening slightly, but not enough.

"Do whatever you want with me," Alec spat. "Whatever you want from the Clave, they won't give it to you."

"Oh, it is nothing from the Clave I want." Sebastian smiled through gritted teeth. Alec could still see the pain. He was still bent over. "It is Clary. _I want Clary."_

Alec felt like the air was being sucked out of him, and he couldn't breath, and the whole world turned black.

"Jace!" Isabelle burst into jace's room. Jace shot up and Clary squealed, a blush rising onto her cheeks,instantly tugging her shirt down as fast as she could as Jace stood up.

"Izzy," he complained, looking agitated.

"Look, this is an emergency," she said, and it was then Jace noticed the expression on her face.

"What happened?'' he asked.

"Alec is missing." The panic in her voice was unmistakable.

Jace snorted. "Seriously? He's probably just down at Magnus's doing unspeakable things. And by that, I mean standing outside his apartment trying to get the nerve to talk to him, like he's been doing practically every day."

"That's what I thought, too," Izzy said, brushing her hair away from her face. "But I called Magnus. Alec isn't there. When's the last time you saw him?"

"Um, two days ago?' Jace squinted, trying to remember.

"Exactly," Isabelle said. "Magnus said that was the last time he saw him too. He looked out his window and saw him pacing. Clary?"

Clary shook her head, looking worried. "I haven't seen him since then either."

"Do you think-" Jace began, but then a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Isabelle! Izzy! Jace, Clary, Izzy!"

They looked at one another, then raced down to Magnus.

Simon stood next to Magnus.

"Simon," Izzy cried. "What's going on?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't know. Magnus and I met here and he shoved me inside." He shot a glare at Magnus.

"Look," Magnus said, and shoved a piece of paper into her face. She took it. _Dear Shadowhunters_ was on the front of the paper. And warlock was added on the bottom. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"I found it on my steps. It reeks of dark magic. I don't know why."

Everyone gathered around her. She opened it and began to read out loud.

" _Dear Shadowhunters,_

 _Yes, I have taken the Lightwood boy. Alexander Lightwood, isn't it?"_

She gasped. "Sebastian?' she said out loud. No one answered. Isabelle could almost- no. She could _see_ his cruel, humorless smirk. She knew very well he knew who Alec was. Her hands, holding the paper tightly, shook, and she glanced at Magnus. He looked pale in the dim lighting of the living room.

" _I cannot tell you what I will do to him. That would simply ruin it, would it not? But you should know, and I direct this towards the warlock:"_

 _The warlock_. Isabelle's blood boiled as she glared at the page. _He has a name,_ she thought furiously.

If eyes could shoot lasers, the paper would have been burned to crisp already.

" _Your Alec has been-"_ Her voice faltered. " _You're Alec has been screaming. It's all my fault, too."_

She could picture him then, too, smirking and teasing them with the knowledge that he was hurting _her big brother._ Her Alec. Several tears ran down her face.

" _He did, however, if it is any consolation, go with us kicking and screaming all the way. I, of course, then drugged him with chloroform. I will leave it to you to think of what I am doing to him; I could be feeding and treating him well. I could be starving and beating him to death as you read this._

 _Who knows?"_

She swallowed, feeling sick. She glanced at the others. They looked no better then she felt.

" _Here is my purpose for this little joke, for kidnapping him, other then, of course, simply to annoy you and make you afraid."_

" _Little joke_ ," Jace snarled. "I am going to _kill_ him." Her face white, Clary set her hand on his shoulder.

" _I want Clarissa Morgenstern."_

Jace's mouth parted. He looked astonished, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't a surprise to her. All Sebastian had ever wanted was Clary. Magnus and Clary looked grim.

 _Give me Clary, and I will give you Alec._

 _Refuse, and he dies._

 _And much worse will happen to him first,_

"No," Magnus whispered, and tears gathered at his eyes. There were tears already falling at Isabelle's.

" _When I informed your precious little Shadowhunter of this plan, he only laughed. He said you would never give Clary up, no matter what, and he would let me kill him before he "let them give her" to me. He said you wouldn't dream of handing her over; she was too important. You loved her more."_

"That's not true," Izzy whispered. "Alec, I love you more then anyone else in the whole world." Taking a deep breath, she continued, her voice shaking.

" _So I reminded him of Bane, that filthy downworlder. He told me, 'Magnus wouldn't care. He hates me. I ruined us. He doesn't love me anymore- if he ever did in the first place, anyway." He then proceeded to laugh a very bitter laugh that made me wonder what he did to you- or what you did to him."_

Magnus looked numb.

" _What you choose to do is your choice._

 _But know this:"_

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She didn't want to read this. She wished it would all go away if she ignored it. But it wouldn't. And she knew that.

" _Alexander Lightwood's fate rest in your hands._

" _Sebastian. XOXO."_

There was a long pause.

Then-

"How- how could Alec ever think I wouldn't care?'' Magnus whispered in a hoarse tone.

"My brother," Izzy whispered at the same time.

"We are not giving up Clary," Jace said firmly.

"Jace!" Clary cried. "This is all because of me."

"No," he tried to reassure her, but Izzy interrupted him.

"How can you only think of Clary now?" she demanded. "This is my brother we're talking about. _Alec!_ And how _dare_ he say hugs and kisses? No offense, Clary."

"None taken," Clary answered. Her voice sounded faint. Izzy glanced at her. She was staring at the floor, and she looked horrified.

"I still love him," Magnus said, still looking numb and shocked. "I didn't mean- I don't hate him-I-"

Simon just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort everyone. He just didn't know how. He set a hand on Izzy's.

"Simon," Izzy said softly, turning towards him.

She tried to blink back the tears, and he opened his arms and she fell into them, throwing her arms awkwardly around him. She stood there, and she cried, and she clutched him, and he didn't know what to do.

This was all new to him. He started to think that he bet Alec could have helped him, and he stopped. Alec was his friend, too. Unlike Jace and Magnus, Alec remembered his name. And he didn't call him rat boy.

Usually.

He was worried about him too. But right now he was more worried about the sobbing Isabelle who had collapsed into his arms.

Girls didn't normally fall into his hands.

Girls didn't normally fall into his hands _sobbing._

Girls didn't normally come near him _period._

He didn't know what to _do_. So he rubbed her back, and he whispered that it was all going to be okay, and he hoped that for now, it was enough.

 **I hope this wasn't too terrible. I'd really like some feedback, so please review with what you did/didn't like, what you thought overall, and how I could improve.**

 **Also, that tiny announcement I mentioned above? I realized I'm kinda always writing mostly stuff about Alec and him feeling unworthy and all the stuff and like hurt/comfort, so for a little while I'm going to try to only post happy stuff, except for any stories I already have.**

 **(So, Innocent Man, Trivial, and those stories will continue to be, well, like normal. And that doesn't mean that MOSaP will be all happy, though. I'll still be posting sad prompts on there.)**

 **I was going to try this for a month, but then thought it was too long. But I don't always update often, so I guess for the rest of this month- and** _ **maybe**_ **the first week of September- I'll try this.**

 **(that doesn't affect this story, either, which will be updated)**

 **Any ideas for this story is welcome! (Along with new title ideas.)**

 **Let me know of any mistakes you see.**

 **:)**

 **~Linds.**


End file.
